The Lost Chapters
by Mrs. James Phelps77
Summary: A story my friend and I wrote about us, who are vampires, and the guys we found who had been dumped and thrown down an elevator shaft. It's a my chemical romance fan fiction. It is kind of a sequel to our friends other story. But not quite identical.


**Chapter 1: Remember… You can't kill a Vamp.**

Mikey woke up feeling utterly relieved to be alive. Then he remembered Ashley and thought he would rather be dead.

Then he heard a voice, a women's voice, talking in… Hyper-speed. He opened his eyes immediately and saw a tall, brunette staring at him. Mikey was awestruck, "What did you say?" He asked her, knowing her exact words were, "He's gorgeous!"

"I didn't say anything," started the women.

"Yes…you did… In hyper-speed." At this her eyes widened.

"You her-… you heard that?" She asked in Shock.

"Well… yeah."

"Umm… are you and your… friend okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

"So, Mr.…"

"Way, Mikey Way."

"I thought I recognized you two. Your Mikey and Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance!"

"Why yes, we are." Mikey answered, shocked she knew who they were. "Were you… around then?"

"Well… Umm… Maybe." She said looking at him with a lot of confusion. "Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk. All of us." She said, gesturing to Gerard's lifeless form on the ground.

Mikey woke Gerard and they proceeded to the women's room. They reached her room and entered.

"Brooke, I'm back!" The girl exclaimed as she closed the door behind them. They walked in a little further to see a short, black-haired girl watching "Anchorman" and quoting the whole movie as it went along. She paused the movie and turned around.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting company."

Gerard was speechless, swept away by her beauty. She noticed him staring, mouth ajar, and began to blush.

"Well, I'll go get drinks!" The tall girl exclaimed.

"I'll help you," Mikey offered, following her into the kitchen area.

"Well, Miss…"

"Minor, Ashley Minor."

Mikey found this awkward, but tried his best to ignore it.

"Well, Miss Minor, shall we continue our conversation?"

"Alright then, shoot."

"Shoot what?" he asked.

"Just ask it…"

"What?" Mikey said, trying to sound as if he had no clue what she was talking about, but epically failing at it. With the look she gave him, he just simply asked, "Are you a… Vampire?"

"Yes… and of course you are or else you wouldn't have heard me talk in hyper-speed."

"Very good."

They began to get closer. About to kiss, when all of the sudden they heard Gerard and Brooke say, at the same time, **"I'm in a glass case of emotion!" **then laughing extremely loud.

Ashley and Mikey, snapped back into reality, soon returned to the living room with four Dr. Peppers. They all sat there quoting the whole movie and laughing. They were having such a good time they nearly forgot they had just been dumped.

Mikey looked up at the clock, "Well, we better go off to our own room."

"Yeah, it is getting late." Ashley said looking at the clock.

Gerard gave Brooke a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. This made her turn the deepest shape of red Ashley had ever seen her.

Mikey did the same with Ashley, Telling her to expect a visit from them tomorrow.

Once back to their room, Mikey proceeded to tell Gerard of how he had heard Ashley talk in hyper-speed, and how she had admitted to being a vampire.

"What about Brooke?" Gerard began anxiously, "Is she one too?"

"She didn't mention."

Meanwhile, back in Ashley and Brooke's room, almost the same conversation was happening.

"So… Gerard is a vampire too?" asked Brooke in the same anxious voice. And Ashley said he had not said weather Gerard was one or not.

**Chapter 2: I'm okay (I think)**

Mikey woke the next morning to Gerard, just sitting there, staring at him.

"What the fucock are you doing?" Mikey asked him.

"Waiting for you so we can go see Brooke…" Gerard began, staring off dreamily, "… Oh, and Ashley too," he ended coming back to reality. Mikey couldn't believe it, "How did you get over Katie so fast?"

"We had been growing apart a lot near the end. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Well, I didn't see it coming!" Mikey shouted back, "I thought Ashley and I were just fine!" Mikey didn't know what had come over him. He had never yelled at Gerard like that. He also didn't know what had come over him the night before; he almost kissed another girl right after Ashley had broken up with him.

"It also helps that I already met a really amazing girl, but not just a girl… a vampire." Gerard added.

"Well, we don't know if Brooke is one yet."

"I know it, Mikey. I can sense it."

At this Mikey got up and began to get dressed. He couldn't understand why he was so excited to see another girl, and not just another girl… another Ashley.

"How do we even know they are awake?" Mikey said once he finally got dressed.

"We can only hope," Gerard said as he dashed out the door and down the hall.

Mikey followed. He got to the door as soon it opened.

"Finally…" Came a voice from inside, which Mikey became excited to hear. "… We were wondering how long you two slept in for."

Then Brooke showed up in the doorway, and Mikey saw Gerard's eyes light up immediately.

"Good morning you two." Brooke exclaimed, blushing because she also noticed the glow upon Gerard.

Then Brooke and Gerard went into the living room to select a movie, and Ashley and Mikey were off to the kitchen to get the drinks.

"So… Um… Brooke was wondering, if Gerard is also a vamp." Ashley asked, in a rather fast pace (but not hyper-speed).

"Of course, it runs in the family!" exclaimed Mikey. Ashley grinned, "Brooke will be happy to hear that." Mikey raised an eyebrow, "Is Brooke one as well?"

"Yep, we're not family, but we have been friends for centuries. We know everything about each other." Ashley announced happily.

Mikey smirked, "Well Gerard was right."

Ashley looked at him, "About what?"

"He said he could sense that she was a vampire too." He looked at Ashley and smirked, "I sort of felt that way when I saw you."

Ashley couldn't speak. I was so odd how Mikey made her feel. He dazzled her. She tried not to make eye contact, but she couldn't help but look at him. It was like his eyes were magnets, attracting her eyes to look right into his. They just stood there, looking at each other. Finally, it was broken by Gerard, "Where's my drink?"

"Oh… Umm, do you two want blood? We still have a couple of jars left." Ashley offered Mikey.

"Yeah. I'm sure Gerard would enjoy that. We haven't fed in a while."

And as Mikey guessed, Gerard was delighted to feed. As a matter of fact, they all were.

Brooke had selected "Mallrats".

"This is my favorite movie," exclaimed Ashley, as she dove over Mikey to hug Brooke.

"I know!" Said Brooke.

Ashley, being the only one who had actually seen the movie, quoted the whole thing.

After the movie they were all just sitting around. Mikey was looking through Ashley's CD collection, noticing the wide verity of genres, from classical rock, to alternate rock, to screamo.

Chapter 3: An unexpected visitor

Mikey were still looking through all of Ashley and Brooke's CDs. Then there was a knock on the door. Ashley and Brooke got up at the same time and went to answer it together. All of the sudden, the guys heard them scream, at the same time, "FRANKIE! TAYLOR!"

"Hey babes," said a girl's voice, they were guessing Taylor.

"What's happening," said a very familiar voice. At this Mikey and Gerard jumped up and ran to the door.

"Frank!" said Gerard, reaching the door first.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" asked Frank, in utter shock.

"What do you think?" said Gerard, putting his arms around Brooke's waist.

"What happened to Katie and Ashley?" Frank asked, still in shock.

"Well, they tried to kill us because they wanted to be with other people." Mikey answered.

"Is that why you two were at the bottom of that elevator shaft?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," answered Gerard.

"Wait, were they vampires?" Brooke asked.

"Well, Katie was, but not Ashley," said Gerard.

"Ah, so Mikey never turned her?" Frank threw in.

"Wait, Mikey your ex's name is Ashley?" Ashley asked. Mikey nodded, "That's why you felt so awkward when I said that was my name?"

It got silent. Ashley walked away feeling a bit awkward herself. Mikey followed her.

"Ashley, I don't care if you have the same name as me ex. Its not important." Mikey said trying to comfort her.

"Well, if it makes you feel awkward…" she began to tear up, but did not understand why. She had known him for two days, and he made her feel so good about herself, which she didn't quite understand, "but I don't want you to think that I would ever do the same."

"Ashley, if I thought you were going to do that, it wouldn't be because you name is the same, it would probably be because I would no longer trust women. But I can just tell that I won't go through that with you."

At this, she couldn't help herself she kissed him. He was completely shocked but didn't resist, for some reason. Everything felt so right, even if his mind told him it was not okay.

Suddenly they heard Frank cough awkwardly from the door. Ashley and Mikey broke off quickly and looked at the doorway. Everyone was standing there, holding back smiles and giggles.

Taylor broke the silence, "Oh… Did we interrupt you two?" Brooke stifled a laugh. Ashley flushed.

"Why don't we go talk in the living room," Frank smirked, "sure you two have a lot of… talking to catch up on, huh?" Brooke and Gerard cracked up. Taylor squeezed Frank's hand and grinned up at him.

Mikey clenched his teeth, "Can we just go talk? All of us?"

Gerard frowned at his brother, "Yeah Mikey. Let's go." Brooke looked up at Gerard's concerned face, concerned herself.

Everyone sat down. Frank with Taylor, Mikey with Ashley, and Gerard with Brooke.

Mikey started, "Okay, the first thing I want to know is, how the hell do you two know Frank?" he asked Ashley and Brooke. The two girls looked at each other oddly.

Chapter 4:Frank's Story

Frank sighed, "It's a long, irritating story." Taylor squeezed his hand reassuringly. Frank looked down at her. "You can do it." She smiled at him. He gave another heavy sigh and closed his eyes.

He looked up at Gerard; "You remember when I told you I was going on a cruise with-" he sucked in air, "Erin?" Gerard nodded.

"Yeah, you were really stoked," said Mikey, also remembering.

Frank frowned, "Well the cruise wasn't as fantastic as we thought I would be," he inhaled, "We started fighting a lot. I had seen her with another man and I confronted her about it, but she said it wasn't true. She got so mad that she left our suite and went to go sleep somewhere else." He looked at the ceiling, "At the other guy's suite I guess," he sighed, and "Well, that night I laid there mulling over what had just happened. It was pitch black on the boat and everyone was sleeping. I laid there when I suddenly heard a light pair of footsteps creep into the room, followed by a larger pair." Then he paused for a few seconds, "Well, to make a long story short, they shot me, then threw me over board, and these two wonderful bitches saved me," he said, gesturing to Brooke and Ashley.

"And then they introduced us." Taylor added.

"Yep, and all this happened within a month of leaving Lillie," said Frank.

"Wait… you told her you were gay," said Mikey.

"Yeah, but I just said that to hopefully calm her anger down a bit," Frank answered.

"Well… I don't know if that worked," exclaimed Mikey.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked.

"She killed herself," said Gerard, in the most casual of voices.

"Oh… Well no one liked that bitch anyway. I just didn't want her to take her anger out on you guys," said Frank.

"Well, thank you," said Mikey.

"So, I told you how I met these two. How did you two meet these two?" Frank asked.

"Well, that is a short story," said Gerard.

"They also, kinda, saved us," said Mikey.

"How did we save you?" Ashley asked him.

"Well, if it hadn't been for meeting you two 'wonderful bitches' we probably would have been in a huge depression," he answered.

"Yeah… Anyway," Gerard began, "after Katie and Ashley T. 'pushed' us down the elevator shaft, Ashley…"

"Minor" Mikey assisted.

"Right. Ashley M. came down and found us," he continued, "then Mikey heard her talk in hyper-speed, and so she brought us up to her room to talk," he ended.

"And we have been hanging out with them ever since!" Mikey added.

"How long has that been?" asked Frank.

"About 3 days." Ashley answered before any one else could.

"Holy crap. And you guys are already getting together?" Frank laughed.

Gerard laughed too, "Well, like I told Mikey, Katie and I were growing apart and I knew something was bound to go down."

"Yeah, but I never saw anything coming! Especially not them trying to kill us." Mikey shouted.

Gerard looked down, "Yeah. Me neither." Brooke grabbed his hand and blushed.

Chapter 5: Oh, Shitake Mushroom!

A few months had passed and they were all looking for a house. It seemed a little soon, but they needed to get out of the hotel room. All six were living in one room, with only two beds. Taylor and Frank were sleeping on the pull out sofa. There was absolutely no privacy. It was very small; the kitchen was the only secluded room. Both the beds and the sofa were in the same room. It was for this reason that they wanted to find, at least, a three-bedroom house.

Mikey walked into the room. Ashley was sitting on the couch looking at a real estate magazine. She had her purple pen, and was circling the ones she thought were good possibilities to show the rest of them. It took her a while to realize Mikey was standing there.

"Hey, babe," she said, finally seeing him.

"Hey. Got more suggestions?" he asked.

"Yeah. You wanna see?"

"Of course." And he sat down and cuddled up with her as she showed him all her choices. He X-ed out a few that he didn't really care for. Then Brooke and Gerard came over and X-ed out the ones they didn't care for. Same with Taylor and Frank, till they had it narrowed down to one.

"Well then, tomorrow morning we will all go and check it out," said Ashley, after Frank handed the magazine back to her.

They all woke the next morning and fed. Gerard was making fun of Ashley for using a straw, like she always does.

"Why the fucock do you always use a straw?" he asked her.

"Maybe I just like to use a straw, okay?" she said.

"You look like a little kid," he shot back at her.

"Well she is an adorable little kid," Mikey added.

"Wow pedophile," said Gerard.

Once they all finally finished, they were off to go look at the wonderful house they had all selected. To none of their surprise, the house they picked was the biggest one. It only had four bedrooms, but it was huge. There was a bathroom in each bedroom, and the living room was gorgeous. All four rooms were on the top floor, and then the kitchen, living room, dining room, and etc. were down stairs.

They didn't even have to say anything to each other; they all knew it was perfect. Luckily they had all been saving up.

They all went back to the hotel to gather their things to take back to their newly purchased home. Then they were off to the furniture store. Ashley and Mikey were looking at beds. They decided on a king because of Ashley's dog, Chester.

"He may not look big, but he is a total bed hog," said Ashley when Gerard asked her, "Why a king?"

Brooke and Gerard, and Taylor and Frank got queens. They all got dressers and all that goody, goody gum drop stuff. They selected living room furniture together. Ashley picked the table and chairs for the dining area.

It took a few delivery trucks, but they got all their furniture, including the stuff for the spare room.

"HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS" said Zach, randomly popping up, then leaving.

"Where the fucock did that come from?" said Gerard.

Chapter 6:!

They all finally arranged their furniture the way they wanted it to be.

Mikey and Ashley were laying on their new bed when, all of the sudden, a big, yellow lab came running into the room, dove on the bed, and licked them both to death. Once he had finally stopped and ran back out of the room, they noticed Brooke and Gerard standing in the doorway.

"Your parents are here," exclaimed Brooke.

"Oh really? I had no idea," said Ashley, sarcastically, as she wiped the dog saliva off her face. They all went down stairs to see Ashley's parents. Ashley, Brooke and Taylor hugged them, while Mikey, Gerard, and Frank shook their hands. They all sat down and chatted it up for a while, then they left.

Ashley sighed, "Wow, that was a long day." She was sitting with Mikey on their new couch, petting Chester. Mikey nodded, agreeing, "Your parents are really friendly." Ashley laughed, "Usually."

Gerard and Brooke came in with drinks for everyone, and then they took theirs and headed upstairs together, "Goodnight," Brooke said quietly.

Mikey and Ashley waved, "Night."

Once Ashley and Mikey were alone Mikey said, "Hey, Ashley?"

"Yes?"

"Something has been bugging me. Are we ever going to meet Brooke's parents?"

Ashley sighed, "Nah, they have been dead for centuries. Her whole family has. I am her only family now."

"Oh," he said, "so, how did she become a vampire?" he asked.

"Why so curious?"

Mikey laughed, "To tell the truth, Gerard wanted to know." Ashley laughed too, "Well, why doesn't he ask her?"  
"He said he was going to, but I don't believe him." He pulled Ashley closer and held her, "They're cute, aren't they?" Ashley laughed, "Yeah, they are."

Upstairs, Brooke and Gerard lay in their own bed, talking about similar things.

"So are we ever going to get to meet yours and Mikey's parents?" Brooke asked taking a drink.

Gerard sighed, "Yeah I guess, if you absolutely want to. But only if I get to meet yours."  
Brooke looked at the ceiling, "That probably won't be possible."

Gerard raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

Brooke sat up and took a drink, "They're dead."

Gerard bit his lip, "Oh." Brooke looked at his face and laughed, "Why are you making that face?" she grabbed his hands, "Do you want to know anything?"

Gerard nodded, "Yeah, how did you become a vampire?"

Brooke looked up and scrunched her face, "Hmmm… Well it happened a long time ago."

She laid her head on his lap, "Well, in a eggshell, my family was murdered by a vampire, and that vampire bit me and left me there to die. Ashley's family found me, and when I regained my health, I was one."

Gerard's jaw dropped, "Wow." Brooke looked at him and blushed, "What?"

He pulled her face up to his, "Your amazing." She blushed bright red and looked down. He raised her chin up and kissed her gently, "How would I ever live without you?"

Chapter 7: !

They all woke the next morning and went down stairs only to find that they had left all their blood at the hotel.

"Well the nurse who cleans that room is in for a big surprise," said Frank, as he and Taylor headed back up the stairs.

"Frankie, Taylor, where are you going?" asked Brooke.

"Well, we've gotta feed somehow," Frank answered.

And at that they all headed back to their rooms, and shut their doors. Chester began to freak out. He sat in the middle of the hallway howling, until Frank and Taylor finally came out of their room. He still hesitated to leave the top floor, what with the other four still missing, but quickly descended the stairs at the sound of food, being poured into his bowl.

"Fat ass," said Frank as Chester finished his food in what seemed like two seconds.

Then Mikey and Ashley came down the stairs, closely followed by Gerard and Brooke. Chester nearly knocked Mikey over when he jumped on him.

"Aw, he loves you!" said Ashley, beaming.

They all went into the living room and sat. Brooke and Gerard sat on the recliner, Taylor and Frank on the love seat, and Ashley was cuddled up with Mikey on the couch with Chester's head lying across her lap. She was flipping through the channels and ended on Family Guy.

"How expected," Frank stated.

"Oh shut up Frankie," Ashley shot back.

"Yeah, you love this show," Taylor pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

Gerard and Mikey laughed.

"Oh, you think this is funny Michael?" Ashley asked him, in a serious voice.

"Yes," Mikey answered simply.

"Okay, just making sure," said Ashley. He kissed her and proceeded to watch the show.

Once the show was finished Ashley began to channel surf again. "Why is it that all the good shows are on at the same time, and then there is nothing left to watch?" she asked.

"Well, since there is nothing on T.V., we might as well go clubbing," said Brooke.

"Ah, yeah," said Ashley as she party boy-ed.

They all laughed. "Shot Gun!" Ashley shouted.

Ashley, Brooke, and Taylor ran up the stairs to put on their sexiest outfits, and do their hair. It took the boys just as long to get ready as the girls. It smelt, strongly, of burnt hair as all six straightened their hair, with their own straightener.

Ashley didn't have any pockets, and her bra was full enough as it is, so she shoved her money and ID into Mikey's pocket. Brooke did the same with Gerard. Taylor, on the other hand, decided to wear jeans.

Ashley grabbed Mikey's hand, "C'mon, let's get outta here!" Mikey laughed, "How can I resist you, looking so sexy?"

Frank picked Taylor up and carried her, following Ashley and Mikey.

Gerard came behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Let's go." Brooke blushed and nodded, and they walked out into the night.

When they got to the club, the line was longer than any line they had seen before.

"Holy crap," Mikey breathed. Ashley, Brooke, and Taylor didn't seem worried at all though. They walked up to the bouncer and Brooke grinned and flashed her teeth. The bouncer flinched, and let them all pass.

"What the hell was that about?" Gerard asked.

Taylor laughed, "This is our favorite club. Brooke knows the owners, they're vampires too and the bouncer is their-" she grinned awkwardly, "he's kinda their slave. They are kinda old fashion in that way.

Ashley laughed, "Yeah, but they sure know how to party!" They walked into a huge room teaming with dancing teens and ageless adults all moving together.

Brooke jumped up suddenly and ran over to a couple in the middle of the dance floor. The girl was petite and curvy, with pink-tinted, ivory skin, and long, light brown hair. Her partner was a tall black man with long raven hair.

"Sara! It's been so long," said Brooke, hugging the girl.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke! I know, you hardly ever come to the club anymore," said Sara, "Oh and I see why. Who's this?" she asked looking at the tall, pale boy holding Brooke's hand.

" Oh, this is my boyfriend, Gerard."

Gerard shook her hand, "Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said properly.

"Ah, such a gentlemen," said Sara, "So is it just you or are Ashley and Taylor here too?" she asked.

"They are around here somewhere. Ashley is most likely at the bar," Brooke exclaimed.

And sure enough, they walked over to the bar and Ashley and Taylor were having a shot contest.

"You guys didn't wait for me!" said Brooke.

"Well you went to go talk to Sara, Hi Sara, and we didn't want to wait," said Ashley.

"Hi," Sara threw in as Brooke ordered them some shots.

Ashley and Taylor already downed like 10 different shots.

"Let's go dance!" said Ashley, who was now drunk.

"Hells yeah!" exclaimed Taylor, who was just as drunk.

They both grabbed Brooke's arms as she downed one last shot. They made their way to the middle of the dance floor, soon followed by Mikey, Gerard, and Frank. They danced for about an hour, and then returned to the bar to take more shots. They boys had one shot each, but that was all they wanted. They wanted to make sure they were sober enough to take care of their completely drunk girlfriends.

Once the guys decided it was time to go, they dragged the girls out of the club. Brooke said goodbye to Sara as Gerard picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. They all got into the viper. Mikey was driving with Ashley in the front, and Brooke was sitting on Gerard's lap next to Taylor and Frank.

They got home and the boys carried the girls upstairs, and put them in their beds.

Chapter 8: Aardvark!

Ashley woke up the next morning, and Mikey wasn't in the bed, but there was aspirin and a small glass of water next to her bed. She didn't take it because she didn't have a hangover. She walked out of her room, opened Brooke's door, and Taylor's door, and shouted, at the top of her lungs, "Get up bitches!"

Down in the kitchen the guys were drinking their coffee. They heard Ashley shout.

"Well, Ashley is up," Frank pointed out.

"And, like always, she doesn't have a hangover," said Mikey.

She came down the stairs and Mikey asked her, "Did you take your aspirin?"

"No, I figured I should save it for people who actually get hangovers," she answered as Mikey handed her a coffee.

"How do you not get hangovers?" Gerard asked out of pure jealousy.

"I don't know, I never have," she answered simply.

Brooke and Taylor came down the stairs.

"Your such a bitch," Brooke exclaimed.

Taylor nodded in agreement.

Frank and Gerard handed then their coffee and kissed them.

"Morning," Gerard said to Brooke, cheerfully.

"Morning," said Brooke quietly into her cup.

Frank sat at the table and pulled Taylor onto his lap.

"We have an awesome 'family'," Ashley said, quietly to Mikey.

"Yes we do. And I have an amazing girlfriend."

"Why yes, you do," said Ashley, jokingly. He smiled and kissed her.

"Hey Brooke, Taylor?" Ashley said randomly.

"What?" they asked, in unison.

"You guys wanna got to the mall?" she asked them.

"Hells yeah," said Taylor.

"Sure," Brooke followed. And Brooke and Taylor went upstairs to get ready. Gerard and Frank followed.

"Hey Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I take your car?" she asked, in a very casual way.

"Of course!" he said, as though she didn't even have to ask. He tossed her the keys as she ran up the stairs to change.

Meanwhile, up in Brooke and Gerard's room, Brooke was looking through her closet to find a cute outfit. Gerard was watching her, the biggest grin on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him, blushing.

"Because I love you. Can I not look at you out of pure love?" he asked.

She didn't answer, just blushed redder and redder.

Gerard laughed, "You're so cute when you blush."

Brooke hid her face, "I blush constantly."

Gerard grinned, "Exactly!" Brooke just blushed.

In Taylor and Frank's room, Taylor was also looking through her clothes. Frank was leaning against the closet door, watching her.

She stopped and looked at him, "What?" she asked. He smirked, "Nothing, continue.

Taylor stared at his for a moment, "Tell me Frank."

Frank sighed and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her from the back, "You know I absolutely adore you right?" he whispered into her ear. She blushed slightly, Of course I do."

He let go of her and plopped down on their bed, "Good."

Taylor shook her head smiling, and went back to rummaging through her closet.

Once they were all ready they got into the viper and drove off. They got to the mall and, of course, went straight to Hot Topic. They bought a bunch of clothes, shoes, accessories, and etc. After the mall they went out to eat.

"How weird is it that one day we just found these two at the bottom of an elevator shaft, and now we are living with them?" Ashley asked Brooke.

"Yeah, but it's great."

"I know. We wouldn't be the same if we had never met them," said Ashley

"Ashley?" said a voice getting close to their table.

"Artoria!" shouted Ashley, jumping out of her seat and hugging her, "When did you get back into town?" she asked the waitress.

"A couple of weeks ago. I went to the hotel, but they said you moved out."

"Yeah, we moved out. We bought a house… with our boyfriends."

"Ah, all of you?"

"Yeah, and they happen to be best friends."

"Are they here?"  
"No, we had a girl's day. But we will defiantly bring them by to meet you!"  
"Sweet. Well I have to go wait tables. See ya!" and the waitress walked away.

Chapter 9: Je t'adore!

They got home and Ashley ran straight to the couch and turned on "The Soup". She looked at Brooke and said, "J'adore Joel McHale."

Brooke and Taylor laughed at the confused look on Mikey's face. Ashley smiled and kissed him, passionately. Then went back to watching her show.

"Oh, The Soup!" said Frank as he walked into the room.

"I know, right?" said Ashley as Frank sat next to her on the couch.

Gerard came in from the kitchen and walked towards Brooke. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her.

Brooke flushed red, "What was that about?" Gerard sat down and sat Brooke on his lap "I missed you today."

Brooke was bright red, "I missed you too."

Ashley smiled at them. "Oh!" Ashley said remembering something, "After the mall we went out to eat and I saw my friend Artoria there."

Frank smiled, "Artoria huh? Well what did you guys say to her?"

"I told her we would bring you guys up there to meet her."

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Gerard, jokingly.

"Because she is amazing!" Ashley answered. "Now shut up. I am trying to watch Joel McHale!"

Mikey made a sad face. She kissed him, passionately. He smiled and cuddled up with her as she continued to watch her show.

After the show they all went up to bed.

"You know I love and adore you, right?" said Gerard as he and Brooke settled down in bed.

"Yes, I know," said Brooke, and she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss led to making out, and making out led to other things.

Meanwhile Taylor and Frank were watching a movie in their room. Well, there was a movie on, but they weren't exactly watching it.

Ashley and Mikey were cuddled up, and kissing, when, all of the sudden, Chester wedged himself in between them.

"Chester!" Ashley began, "You have that whole side of the bed to yourself, why must you invade ours?"

Mikey got up and pushed Chester to the other side of the bed, and then cuddled up so close to Ashley that Chester was forced to give up.

Ashley looked up at Mikey, "Remember tomorrow I need you to go down to the bar early and start setting up. I am gonna have Taylor distract Brooke till I call her, then she will bring her to the bar."

"Wait. I thought you were gonna help us set up," Mikey stated.

"I will. I just have to make an excuse to not go with Brooke and Taylor first."

"How are we gonna set up at the bar?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"I rented out the whole bar all day. They are letting us use their bouncers. Only people with invitations can get in," Ashley answered.

"Invitations? When did you send out invitations?"

"A couple weeks ago. It stated on them to not mention it to Brooke because it is a surprise," she said, settling her head down into her pillow.

"Wow. You thought of everything. You're AMAZING!" he said, kissing her head and settling onto his own pillow.

The next morning Ashley woke up, and Mikey was already gone. She went and woke everyone else up, and then proceeded down the stairs to make coffee. She poured food into Chester's bowl.

"You're such a fat ass Chester," said Frank as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, but he is my fat ass!" said Ashley, handing him his coffee. The other three followed, and she handed them their coffee. Ashley gestured to Taylor.

"Oh yeah!" Taylor shouted.

"What?" said Brooke, in utter shock at the volume of Taylor's voice so early in the morning.

"Umm…" Taylor thought of how to distract her, "you wanna go to the movies and hang out today?"

"Yeah. Everybody?" Brooke asked. Frank and Gerard started shouting out excuses at the same time.

"Okay… What about you, Ashley?" she asked.

"No, I have to leave in a few to go help Mikey out with some stuff," she answered simply, giving Frank and Gerard a look. They simply smiled. Taylor and Brooke left, and Ashley punched each Gerard and Frank in the arm, "That's why I made Mikey leave early. He is a horrible liar."

They piled the decorations and gifts into Ashley's mini-van. Then they piled themselves into the van and drove off to the bar. When they got to the bar Mikey came out, kissed Ashley, and began to help unloading the stuff from the van.

Then they began to decorate. The bar didn't look much different. Ashley used one of the dance platforms to put all the gifts on. The bar had also let them use the bartender. The DJ was all set up on stage. They weren't expecting Brooke and Taylor till about six, but other people started showing up at about five. Ashley told them to put their gifts on the platform, and to go get a drink. The owner's gift to Brook was **OPEN BAR **for her whole party, which everyone loved.

Around six, everyone took their places, Ashley closest to the door. Taylor texted her saying that they were getting out of the car. The door opened, and everyone shouted, "Surprise!" Brooke jumped up and hugged Ashley. Ashley gave Brooke and Taylor their favorite drinks. Brooke ran up to Gerard and kissed him.

"So that's why you and Frank were so nervous this morning," she said to him, "You two are bad liars!" she added.

"That's why I made sure Mikey wasn't there this morning," said Ashley. Mikey pouted and Ashley kissed him and made it all better.

Brooke laughed and looked at her friends all around her, "You guys are great!"

Ashley grinned, evilly, "You won't think that after this!" Brooke raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Gerard swept her up into his arms and carried her on stage. When he set her down she was bright red. Everyone cheered. Brooke looked at Gerard, wide eyed, "What are you doing?" He leaned over, "Give us a speech," and then kissed her gently.

She blushed red and looked out at her crowd of friends. Gerard took her hand. She took a deep breath, "Wow. You're all amazing! I can't believe how wonderful my friends are!" Everyone cheered, "Ashley, Taylor, you guys have been by me for centuries and never get sick of me," she laughed, "Okay, maybe a few times."

They laughed, and Brooke blushed, "But I want to thank everyone for caring so much for me!" Everyone cheered and laughed. Brooke turned to Gerard, "Most of all I want to thank you, for loving me," she whispered. Gerard smiled, and leaned in to kiss her, "Don't thank me, you deserve all of this!" Gerard picked her up again and brought her down to the dance floor.

The DJ started pumping out music, and the party began.

Ashley grabbed Brooke, and they ran to the middle of the dance floor. Mikey and Gerard admired their girlfriends from the sidelines. They ran up to them and dragged them onto the dance floor.

"You guys don't have to watch from the sidelines," said Ashley.

"You know how much we love watching you two dance with each other," said Mikey.

"Awe," said Ashley kissing him. They were all four dancing, when, suddenly, Zach ran into the middle of them and party boy-ed. Then he ran up on stage and began stripping. Once down to his underwear, he dove off the stage screaming, "Happy B-day Brooke!" and then crowd surfed around the whole bar.

"How do you guys know Zach?" Gerard asked.

"Well, we just kinda met him one day, and now he comes around every once in a while." Brooke answered.

"How long have you known him?"

"A few years now. How do you know him?" Gerard raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that I know him?" he asked.

"Well, for one, you know his name even though Ashley Taylor and I have never mentioned it. And two, I could tell by the way you asked."

"He lived with us and our old girlfriends."

"Oh!" Brooke said. She then continued to dance, trying to act as though the conversation never happened.

Charter 10: Afternoon Delight!

The next morning was too early for everyone but Ashley. Ashley lay there, not wanting to wake anyone this time. It was Sunday and everyone, except Ashley, was suffering from major hangovers. They had partied all night, and drank all night.

Ashley turned to look at Mikey. He was awake too. He was looking at her, "Good morning, my love." Ashley reached over to touch his cheek, "Good morning. How do you feel?" Mikey smiled, "Horrible. But I'm guessing you feel great." Ashley chuckled, "Yep." Mikey smirked and kissed her, passionately, "I wonder how everyone else feels."

In Taylor and Frank's room Taylor was asleep, but Frank wasn't. He was lying there watching her sleep.

"I love you so much Taylor," he whispered, "I hope you know that. You saved me in everyway. I wouldn't have wanted to live anymore if you hadn't come along. I can't live without you." Frank kissed her gently and she smiled while still asleep.

In the other room Brooke was looking up at the ceiling. She sighed and looked at Gerard, who was staring at her. She blushed, "How long have you been awake?"

"A while. Why did you sigh?" he asked.

Brooke turned towards him, "It was a happy sigh. I am so happy here." Gerard gave her a long kiss.

Ashley got up and went down stairs to make the coffee. She placed five cups of coffee, with aspirin, on the counter. She poured food into Chester's bowl, which was everyone else's hint that they had coffee waiting. Then she took her own coffee into the living room, sat on the couch and began flipping through the channels.

She heard someone come down the stairs, take their aspirin, and proceed into the living room. She turned and looked at the doorway and Gerard was standing there. He walked to a chair and plopped down.

Then she heard someone else coming. "Fat ass." She heard them say, and she knew right away that it was Frank.

They sat there watching 'Sponge Bob' when the other three joined them.

They all lounged out all day on account of them feeling horrible, except Ashley.

"Again, I am completely amazed that you aren't in pain!" said Gerard.

"Yeah, you drank WAY more than the rest of us!" said Frank.

"I told you," said Ashley, "I don't get hangovers. It's possible that one day I will, but so far in my life, I never have."

"Well, while you lazy people sit around I have to go to work," said Ashley. She kissed Mikey and went out the door.

She went tot the store first, and then headed off to the house she cleans. She walked in the door and all of the sudden Mikey ran by her, examining her in confusion. Ashley just stood there.

The lady she worked for, Katie, walked up to her, "YOU"RE FIRED!" she shouted.

Ashley walked out to her van, confused, and drove home.

She got home and ran in. She walked up to Mikey, who was bleeding, "What the fuck was that? And why are you bleeding?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me who you worked for?" he asked back.

"What does that…" then she got it, "Oh my god, Ashley and Katie. Mikey, I didn't realize!"

"I know."

"But what were you doing there?" she asked, sternly.

"Well, Gerard and I wanted to know who they left us for. They attacked us, for no reason."  
"Where's Gerard?" Ashley asked, worried.

"He's in his room. Katie got him good. He's bleeding really bad, but he claims he is okay," said Mikey with a very worried look on his face.

Ashley frowned, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Mikey nodded, "Yeah."

Upstairs Gerard sat on his bed, his head bandaged up and his lip bleeding into a cloth. Brooke sat on the bed, watching him quietly. He looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "Why did you go back there?"

Gerard looked down and held the cloth to his lip, "I already told you. We went back to-"

"No Gerard! Why did _you_ go back there?" she shouted, "Did you want her back? DID YOU?"

Gerard looked at her in shock, "Brooke…" Brooke bit her lip, "This isn't enough for you?" She sat back down on the bed.

Gerard clenched his teeth, "I told you I love you. I told you! You mean everything to me! Why would you even-"

Brooke whipped around, "Because you went back! It was your idea! You wanted to go back!"

Gerard glared at her, "That doesn't mean anything."

Brooke tear-ed up, "Yes, it does." She stood up and ran out of the room. Gerard watched her, with regret.

Brooke ran past Taylor and into the bathroom. Taylor watched in shock and Brooke slammed the door and the lock on it clicked.

Taylor hurried over to the door and knocked, "Brooke? Babe, are you alright?"

Brooke didn't answer. "Hey! C'mon, what's wrong?" still no answer.

Taylor frowned and went down stairs, "Frank! Ashley! Mikey! Gerard!"

Frank was the first to respond, "What's wrong love?" She hurried over to him and the others, "There is something wrong with Brooke! She won't come out of the bathroom, and she won't answer me!"

Ashley frowned, "I wonder what it's about." Mikey grimaced, "I bet its Gerard." Everyone agreed.

Ashley and Taylor went up to the bathroom, and Mikey and Frank went to go talk to Gerard.

Mikey walked into the room and Gerard scowled, "Go away!" Frank came in behind him and bared his teeth, "Shut up Gerard. We just wanna talk to you!"

Gerard glared down at the bed.

Frank stood in front of him, arms crossed. Mikey stood beside him, "What's going on Gerard?"

Gerard looked up at him, "It's none of you business."  
"It is when Brooke locks herself in the bathroom and won't come out!" Frank growled.

Gerard clenched his teeth. Mikey sighed, "What happened Gerard? Did you say some-"

"I don't know, Okay! She's mad! She thinks I still love Katie!" Gerard shot back.

"Well, do you?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"She tried to kill me… TWICE… for another man! Do you really think I still love her?" Gerard shouted, secretly making sure Brooke heard. She heard and pressed her ear to the door.

"Brooke means everything to me. If I know this would have upset her so much I never would have gone," stated Gerard.

Brooke opened the bathroom door, grabbed Ashley and yanked her in before anyone noticed.

"Why were they there?" Brooke asked her.

"I don't know. I walked into the house, and Mikey ran out the door," said Ashley, "Then they fired me."

"Wait! What?" said Brooke.

"Yeah, I worked for two girls named Katie and Ashley. I don't see how I never put it together," said Ashley, still kicking herself over it. "Mikey said they were curious. They wanted to know whom Katie and Ashley left them for. He says they feel stupid for it, but it is done and they can't turn back time."

Brooke scowled, "Good! They should feel stupid! Especially Gerard!" She pushed Ashley out the door really quick and shut it.

"Brooke, please come out!" Taylor pleaded.

Frank looked at Taylor then back to Gerard, "Go apologize/'

Gerard sighed and stood up. He walked over to the bathroom door, "Brooke, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I went back over there. I never wanted to hurt you and I never intended to get back with Katie. I promise."

The bathroom door clicked open slightly. Brooke peeked through the crack, "Really?"

Gerard smiled softly, "Of course. I love you and only you."

Brooke opened the door all the way and blushed, "I love you too."

Chapter 11: Holy Eyeliner Batman!

After all the fighting the day started to go smoother.

Frank and Taylor could sense the tension between Brooke and Gerard still. They also could sense that, even though she did her best not to show it, Ashley was upset.

Taylor distracted the girls while Frank took the guys up to his room to talk.

"You two need to take your women out. They are still upset," said Frank.

"Ashley isn't upset. She wasn't upset from the beginning," said Mikey.

"Open your eyes man!" said Gerard.

"How could you expect that you could go back there and she wouldn't be upset?" asked Frank.

Mikey said nothing.

"She doesn't like people to know when she is upset," said Frank quietly.

"How do you know?" Mikey yelled at him.

"I've known her and Brooke longer than both of you have!" Frank shot back.

Mikey clenched his teeth. Gerard looked down. They both knew he was right.

Frank sighed, "Please guys. I've had enough fighting today. Can we just get this over with?"

Gerard nodded, "He's right Mikey. We need to take them out." Mikey sighed and looked at the staircase. He stood up and walked down the stairs. He went straight to Ashley and kissed her, "Let's go out tonight. Just you and me."

Ashley was surprised but as soon as he finished speaking she was overjoyed, "That sounds great!" The words rushed out of her mouth too fast. She covered her mouth and became embarrassed.

Mikey laughed as Gerard and Frank came down the stairs, confused.

Gerard looked at Brooke happily and she smiley back weakly. He frowned and walked over to her. He leaned down and scooped her into his arms. She blushed bright red.

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" Gerard asked her.

"No. I figured we could just lounge around tonight." Gerard shot Frank and Mikey a worried look.

Frank placed his hands on Taylor's hips, "What about you, babe? Do you wanna go out tonight?"

"Most Definitely," said Taylor in an excited voice.

So it was settled. They would all have their alone time.

The three girls went upstairs, leaving the guys in the living room.

"Great. What are Brooke and I going to do here that's romantic?" said Gerard once the girls were out of hearing range.

"You and Brooke can watch horror films. She loves horror film," said Mikey, "But where am I supposed to take Ashley? I mean she loves clubs and concerts, but we won't be able to talk."

"You guys worry too much. Just go with the flow," said Frank calmly. "I'll be right back. I got to go ask Ashley if I can take the mommy rocket!"

Frank went up to Ashley's room and opened the door. Ashley was cuddled up with Chester on her bed crying. He walked over and sat on the bed.

Ashley jumped up quickly, whipping the tears from her eyes, "Frankie!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I understand," said Frank soothingly.

"He wants to go back. I know it. He still loves her," she said, trying to hold back more tears.

"Well, one I don't believe that is true," said Frank, "And two, if he does still slightly love her, its not nearly as much as he loves and adores you."

This made Ashley feel slightly better, but she still wasn't convinced.

"Well, you better get ready. Obviously you and Mikey have loads to talk about tonight." Frank smiled and began to walk out, "Oh yeah. I almost forgot the whole reason I came up here. Cam I borrow the mommy rocket?"

"Sure." Ashley tossed him the keys.

Frank went into his room where Taylor was getting ready and Brooke was lying on the bed.

"Just checking on you," said Frank as they both looked at him.

"Were you in Ashley's room?" Brooke asked him.

"Yeah. I went to see if I could borrow the van. When I went in there she was crying. Apparently she is more upset then all of us thought," said Frank, looking at Taylor.

Brooke got up without another word and walked over to Ashley's room. Ashley was no longer crying, thought her eyes were still tear stained. She was petting Chester. Brooke walked up and hugged her. Brooke was relieved Ashley felt the same as her.

"How did you not freak out on him?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was just in shock about not knowing I worked for their ex's."

Brooke shook her head, "This is so stupid. They weren't trying to hurt us. Mikey loves you, unconditionally. You know that." Ashley sighed and smiled, "Yeah."

Brooke grinned, "Right, so don't be sad."

Ashley raised an eyebrow, "What about you? Don't try and pretend you're not still upset."

Brooke sighed, "I know, I know, but I'm okay now. And I'm ready to have a good time tonight. Are you?"

Ashley looked at Brooke a moment and grinned, "Hell yeah!" They hugged and headed to go get Taylor and Frank.

They all headed downstairs to Mikey and Gerard. Ashley walked over to Mikey, sat close to him, and smiled at him. He looked confused, "What's going on? Are you ready to go?" Ashley kissed him on the cheek; "I'm ready when you are."

Mikey smiled, "Then let's get outta here."

Gerard wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and kissed her neck. She blushed and looked at Taylor who was in Frank's arms too.

Frank smiled and whispered in Taylor's ear, "Ready to go babe?" Taylor laughed, "Let's blow this Popsicle stand!" Frank laughed too and twirled her around. Taylor grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. They headed for the door, "Bye guys!"

Brooke and Gerard watched out the window as the mommy rocket drove away.

"We are finally alone," said Gerard as he put a movie into the DVD player.

"I love horror movies!" exclaimed Brooke as the menu screen came up.

"I know. That's why I picked it!' said Gerard. He sat with her on the couch.

"You know you're not like most girls," he said.

"You're just figuring this out?" she asked.

"No. It's just, when most scary parts happen most girls tend to scream, but you and Ashley always laugh."

She giggled and kissed him.

Frank had taken Taylor to her favorite restaurant.

"You know you didn't need to do anything fancy. We just needed to be out of the house," she told him.

"Yeah, I know. But you deserve fancy."

Taylor smiled and kind of blushed a little, which was very unusual.

"Besides, this place isn't even that fancy!" said Frank.

"Hey, who says we're not fancy?" said a familiar voice.

"Artoria!" said Taylor, "Are you our waitress?"

"Abso-freakin-lutely!" said Artoria, "Are you two the only ones here?"

"Yeah. We all went on separate dates for once," said Frank.

"That's cool. But I really wanted to meet those boyfriends of Ashley and Brooke's."

Oh, so I'm not good enough?" said Frank.

"No, you're good enough Frankie. I just already know you. Not quite the same," Artoria answered.

Mikey had taken Ashley to a little place in the country where he used to always go to collect his thoughts. They were lying on the grass watching the stars.

"I haven't been here in years. I forgot how beautiful it was at night," said Mikey.

"Have you ever brought anyone else here?" Ashley asked him.

"I brought Alicia here once. I had planned on telling her about…" He stopped and pointed at his fang, "But I chickened out."

"She never knew?" asked Ashley in shock.

"No. I never had a chance to tell her before she was murdered."

It got really quiet after that.

Ashley grabbed Mikey's hand and got close to him, "I love you." Mikey smiled and kissed her gently, "I love you too."

Chapter 12: To the Batcave!

Brooke's eyes closed, then opened when blood splattered out of a person. She giggled quietly and Gerard would turn to kiss her. Brooke laid her head in his lap. Gerard looked down at her. Her hair was laid across her face so he couldn't see her eyes, "Are you crying?" He tried to move the hair out of her face, but she turned, "No," she said in a whisper.

Gerard sighed and pulled her face up to his, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wet. Gerard frowned, "What are you thinking?"

Brooke tried to turn away, but Gerard pulled her closer, "Please tell me. I can't stand not knowing." Brooke looked at him, "I feel like… like I'm lost. There's so much that I don't understand. I feel like… I'm losing you."

Gerard smiled, "You have no reason to think that. You are my one and only love. I love you and only you." He kissed her gently.

She blushed slightly, "You're my only one too." Gerard laughed and kissed her passionately and kept going until everything was okay again.

Back at the restaurant Frank and Taylor were talking. Frank reached over and grabbed Taylor's drink. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" She reached across the table for her drink and Frank placed his hand under her chin and kissed her. She was surprised, but it felt so good that she didn't care.

Frank pulled away a little and whispered, "I love you so much. Do you know that?" Taylor leaned into him, "Of course I do. Do you know that I love you?"

Frank grinned and kissed her, "How could I forget?"

Artoria brought food to the table, "Oh sorry. Did I interrupt something?" They laughed and grabbed their food. Frank grinned, "You sure did, get outta here, we're busy," he reached under the table and moved up Taylor's leg. Taylor hit him on the head and laughed, "Thanks Artoria."

She laughed, "Your welcome!" she walked away and Taylor hit Frank on the head again. Frank just grinned and kissed her.

Back at Mikey's secret hideout Ashley had fallen asleep. Mikey was watching her and smiling.

She woke up and looked at him, "Oh my gosh. How long have I been sleeping?" she asked him.

"Not long."

"I'm sorry. It's not that you are boring me. I'm just-"

"I know. It's fine. You don't have to apologize for falling asleep in such a serene place." She smiled and rested her head on his chest. They both fell asleep this time.

The next morning Taylor woke up. She went down stairs and was surprised to find that the coffee was not made, and Ashley was not wake yet. She made the coffee and walked into the living room to find Chester sleeping on the couch. She went upstairs to Mikey and Ashley's room, but they weren't there. She went back to her room and woke up Frank.

"Frankie, Ashley and Mikey aren't here. They still haven't come home."

"What?"

"Well, I got up and the coffee wasn't made, and Chester was sleeping on the couch. Then I went up to their room and no one was there. It's not like them to not come home!" said Taylor.

"Ugh. I'll get Gerard and Brooke," said Frank. He walked down the hall and knocked on Brooke and Gerard's door. No one answered so he opened it assuming they were still sleeping, which they were.

"Gerard! Brooke!" he said.

Gerard jumped up, "What?"

"Mikey and Ashley never came home last night."

"What?" Brooke asked, sitting up.

"Yeah. Taylor got up and Chester was sleeping on the couch, so she went up to their room and no one was there."

Brooke got up and went across the hall and looked in Mikey and Ashley's room. Then she went down stairs and checked the driveway for the viper.

Meanwhile, Mikey woke up. Ashley's head was still rested on his chest. Ashley began to stir; she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Good morning," said Mikey, smiling down at her.

"Morning? Wow, we slept here all night," she said.

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?"

"No! But we should probably get back before the others start to worry."

"Yeah. Probably." He kissed her and helped her up. They collected their things and headed back to the viper, hand-in-hand.

They arrived home and walked in the door.

"Where the hell have you two been?" asked Brooke before Mikey even had a chance to close the door behind them.

"Yeah, we've been worried sick!" said Taylor.

"Hey Mikey, Hey Ashley. How's it going?" said Frank, sarcastically. Gerard laughed.

"We went somewhere in the country to have a 'picnic'. We were lying down, looking at the stars, and we fell asleep," said Mikey to Brooke.

"Yeah. We didn't mean to worry you guys," Ashley said to Taylor.

"Who's worried?" said Gerard, jokingly.

Ashley and Mikey laughed as they went to go put their blankets away.

"In the country? Where were they in the country?" asked Brooke once Mikey and Ashley were out of the room.

"Probably at Mikey's old hideout," said Gerard.

"And what does he mean 'picnic'?" asked Taylor.

"Well, probably like a picnic, but not quite because they didn't eat real food," answered Frank, simply.

Taylor grimaced, "I hope they didn't leave a mess." Frank laughed and kissed her.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and whispered, "I told you not to worry about it." Brooke blushed, "I know. I couldn't help it." Gerard kissed her, "That's alright, I love you anyways."

Frank smiled, "Well it looks like you two are all better." Gerard kissed Brooke and she blushed, "Yes, we are." Gerard grinned.

Taylor smiled and looked toward the kitchen, "Looks like Mikey and Ashley are too."

Now that everything was fine and dandy, they decided to go out to the club.

"We gotta go see Artoria first. She really wants to meet Mikey and Gerard," said Taylor.

"Oh yeah. Then she can go clubbing with us!" said Ashley.

"Hey Brooke, you should call Sara up and invite her," said Taylor.

"That would be fun. I'll go call her."

So they all got ready and headed off. First, they picked up Sara, and then they went to go see Artoria.

"Hey guys! What's up?" said Artoria as soon as they walked in.

"Not much. Just came to see you!" said Ashley.

"You know, for not having to eat human food you guys sure come here a lot," Artoria whispered to them.

"It's because we love you!" said Brooke.

"And we want you to come clubbing with us," said Ashley.

"Yes! Oh, who are these handsome gentlemen?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. This is Mikey."

"And this is Gerard."

"And I'm Frank!"

"Yes Frankie. I know," said Artoria, "Nice to meet you two."

Gerard and Mikey smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

Taylor was pumped, "C'mon let's get outta here!"

Artoria grinned, "Just a minute! Just gotta clock out!" She rushed away for a moment then came back in normal clothes.

They rushed over to the closest club and walked in. The music was pumping and colored lights were flashing.

Ashley gaped at the crowed of spiky-haired, black wearing, pierced groups just dancing their hearts out.

As they walked some of them stopped and stared. One girl looked at Frank and licked her lips. Taylor barred her teeth and the girl shuddered and backed away.

The crowds moved to the side as they walked through. Brooke raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is going on?" Gerard gritted his teeth and gripped Brooke's hand, "I don't know, but I don't like the way these guys are looking at you." Brooke blushed and looked around at the crowd. One boy was staring right at her. In fact, everyone was staring at them, all of them.

Mikey frowned, "Something weird is going on here. Why are they all staring at us?"

Three random guys walked up to Ashley, Brooke, and Taylor.

"You pretty ladies want to dance?" one of them asked, completely ignoring the fact that they were holding their boyfriends' hands.

"Um… I'm gonna have to say no!" said Ashley as Mikey wrapped his arms around her. Frank and Gerard did the same.

"Yeah, same here," said Taylor as one put his hand out for her.

Those two walked away, and then the third one walked away out of fear of Gerard.

Mikey and Gerard saw the scared looks on Artoria and Sara's faces. So Mikey grabbed onto Artoria's hand and Gerard grabbed onto Sara's, and the eight proceeded to the bar.

They felt even more awkward the more they walked into the bar.

"I think we should just get out of here," said Brooke.

"Yeah. We can go to the place where we threw Brooke's birthday bash. At least we know the people there are normal," said Ashley.

So, with everyone still watching them, they walked out of the nightclub. They all got into the minivan and drove away.

"That was really weird," said Artoria.

"Yes. Quite out of the ordinary," said Frank.

They got to the other club and things were normal.

"I don't think we should go to a night club ever again!" said Mikey.

"Agreed!" the rest said in unison.

They all started to walk to the bar. Suddenly some guy with a liberty-spike Mohawk walked up.

"What's up guys?" he asked. Mikey and Gerard gripped Ashley and Brooke's hands.

"Bobby!" said Ashley, letting go of Mikey's hand and hugging him. Brooke did the same.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm horny!" said Bobby. Ashley and Brooke laughed. The others looked confused.

"Oh yeah," said Ashley, "This is Mikey, Gerard, Frankie, Taylor, Sara, and Artoria!"

"Hello!" Bobby said, waving at them all. Taylor, Sara, and Artoria waved back happily, "Hi!"

Frank, Mikey, and Gerard waved back weakly.

Bobby grinned, "So, what have you guys been up to?"

Ashley shrugged happily, "Just a little clubin'! What about you?"

Bobby looked around, "Pretty much the same. Cody and I were just out having a night on the town!"

Ashley and Brooke jumped up, "JANICE!"

Bobby laughed, "Yes, Janice." The others were confused, "Who's Janice?" Gerard asked.

Brooke grinned, "That's what we call Cody!" Ashley laughed, "You have to meet him!"

"Uh, why the hell do you call this Guy Janice? Are we about to meet a drag queen?" Frank mused. Ashley stuck her tongue out at him, "No. Smartass!"

Brooke laughed, "We just call him that. No reason."

Bobby looked through the crowd, and then spotted him, "Found him!" Everyone looked to where he was pointing. A tall, skinny, also Mohawked guy walked up to them, "What's up people?"

Ashley and Brooke's jaws dropped, "You have a Mohawk too?" Ashley laughed. Cody grinned with pride, "Yep. Bobby did it for me.

Brooke introduced Cody to everyone.

Chapter 13: Il est Calleux!

They all drank and partied for hours.

"So Janice, when did you decide to get a Mohawk?" Ashley asked him.

"Shortly after Bobby did. He finally convinced me to!" he said.

Gerard and Mikey walked up, completely drunk, and put their arms around Brooke and Ashley.

"The only part that sucks about all this," Gerard began, "is that Ashley will be the only one without a hangover tomorrow!"

"You still don't get hangovers?" Bobby asked in astonishment.

"Never have, and hopefully never will!" she said proudly.

"Bitch!" Cody said.

"Your just jealous!" said Ashley

"Yeah," said Cody, hanging his head in shame.

Everyone laughed as Artoria ordered them all another round of shots.

"Woo hoo! I know I just met you Artoria, but I think I'm in love with you. You buy me so much alcohol!" said Cody, who was drunk out of his mind.

"I'm gonna go rape some people now," Cody said as he party boy-ed back onto the dance floor.

"He's so weird," said Mikey.

"I love Janice! Hey Brooke," said Ashley.

"What?"

"Remember his 'raping parakeets' in high school?"

"Yes!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Good times! Good times!" Ashley added.

Everyone else stared at them in confusion.

"Never mind," Ashley said to them.

"No! I demand an explanation!" said Taylor.

"He used to say he was going to train parakeets to rape people. Just as a joke," explained Brooke.

"Then he told people that his plan backfired and all the parakeets raped him instead," Ashley added.

"Yeah. It was hilarious."

"It sounds hilarious!" said Taylor.

"So wait… He was raped by parakeets?" Mikey asked, in utter confusion.

"No, it was just a joke," said Ashley, Laughing at how drunk he was.

Gerard shook his head and grabbed Brooke, "Let's dance." Brooke blushed and followed him onto the dance floor. Everyone followed them into the crowd. Suddenly "I'm not okay" came blasting through the speakers.

Everyone in the club screamed, hooted and hollered. Ashley looked up at the DJ and Sara grinned back at her.

Brooke laughed and smiled at Gerard. He was grinning wickedly at her; as was Mikey to Ashley, and Frank to Taylor. Gerard began to sing to Brooke while Mikey and Frank danced like mad with Ashley and Taylor.

The song ended and everyone groaned.

"I love that song!" Ashley screamed.

"Me too! And I love you!" Brooke screamed to Ashley.

"I love you too!" Ashley screamed back.

"You two are so drunk," said Mikey.

"So are you," Ashley stated.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure everyone is drunk."

"Yeah. It's a good thing we brought the mommy rocket instead of the viper."

"Yes it is," said Mikey, thankful that no one, including himself, would be driving his viper drunk.

Bobby and Cody came running up.

"Hey, we're heading out. I'm hungry as fuck, and this dumb ass is way too drunk!" Bobby told them.

He handed Ashley a napkin with his phone number on it, "Call us when you guys go clubbing again!"

"Alright," said Ashley putting the napkin into her pocket, "We'll be sure to do that. Love you Janice!" she shouted at Cody across the bar. He ran back and hugged her, "Awe! I love you too! And I love you Brooke!"

"I love you too, Janice!" Brooke said back as Bobby dragged his drunken friend out of the bar.

"We should probably get going soon too," said Mikey.

"Yeah. Chester freaks out if he is home alone for too long," said Ashley.

They all gathered by the bar and they took one last shot. Then headed for the door. Sara and Artoria stayed to party some more. The other six loaded into the mini van and drove home.

"I love you all so much!" Frank shouted from the back seat.

"We love you too Frankie!" said Ashley.

"And Frankie, you don't have to be so loud," said Brooke.

"I'm sorry Brookie," Frank whispered. Mikey and Gerard laughed.

Brooke gave a drunken smile, "S'okay Frankie, I still loves you." She laid her head on Gerard.

Ashley grinned and kissed Mikey. Mikey laughed, "Watch the road, Beautiful." Ashley smiled and went back to the wheel.

Frank, Taylor, Gerard, and Brooke all fell asleep. Mikey and Ashley stayed awake the whole way home.

"You didn't have to stay awake the whole time," Ashley told Mikey.

"Well, I wanted to. Plus if I had fallen asleep I wouldn't be able to keep you up. I wouldn't want us all to die!"

Everyone headed straight to bed when they got home.

In the morning Ashley was the first one awake; Mikey came down after her.

"Yet again, you have no hangover," Mikey laughed. Ashley smiled and handed him his coffee. She seemed a little nervous, and he picked up on it.

"What's wrong? You seem kinda antsy," Mikey said, grabbing her hand.

She looked up at him, her eyes worried, "I'm fine. Just tired." Mikey didn't believe it for a second, "No you're not. You're never tired in the morning. You're usually very awake. What's wrong?"

Ashley sighed and took a drink of her coffee, "I can't tell you."

Mikey raised an eyebrow, "What?" Ashley took another drink, "I can't tell you Mikey! Please don't ask anymore."

Mikey wasn't ready to give up but suddenly Brooke came down the stairs. Ashley perked up immediately, "Good morning!"

Mikey could tell that Ashley was even more nervous now.

"Morning." Brooke said in an almost inaudible voice but they could understand her clearly. Ashley watched Brooke anxiously as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Mikey watched Ashley, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Brooke grabbed her cup of coffee and headed outside. She looked back at Ashley, "I'll be outside if anyone needs me," she looked down, "try not to need me."

Brooke walked out the door and Ashley let out a sigh of relief.

Mikey bombarded Ashley with questions right away, "What was that? Why is she so quiet? Is there something wrong with Brooke? Is there something wrong with you? Ashley, WHAT is going on?"

Ashley held his hand, "Mikey listen, I love you. But there are some things I can't tell you. This is one of those things. I can tell you that everything is going to be fine. But, for today, Brooke needs some alone time. She'll come back inside about 12 o'clock, and then she will go somewhere for a while. I can't tell you anything else right now. Please understand." Mikey sighed and nodded. He took a drink as Taylor came down the stairs quickly. She went straight to Ashley, "Is she outside?" Ashley nodded "Mmhm."

Taylor sighed and started making herself a cup of coffee, "It's gonna be a long day."

Mikey was a bit frustrated and went off into the living room. Ashley watched him go and sighed. Taylor watched too, "He doesn't know, does he?"

Ashley shook her head, "No, he doesn't. I thought it would be better if he didn't for now."

Taylor frowned, "but he knows about her family so couldn't you just tell him?"

Ashley looked into her cup, "It just makes things easier for Brooke. She really didn't want to tell us, but she had no choice. Let's just do our best to keep the morbidity at a low. At least until she tells Gee anyway."

Taylor nodded in agreement as Frank and Gerard came down the stairs. Ashley watched Gerard walk in a little confused, "Where's Brooke and Mikey?"

Ashley took a drink, "Mikey is in the living room." Gerard raised an eyebrow, "And Brooke?"  
Ashley looked up from her cup, "outside."

Gerard frowned, "What? Why?" Ashley sighed, "well I-"

Frank cut her off, "She just needs some alone time. She'll be fine!"

Gerard was very worried but acted as though he wasn't, "Okay…"

So the day went on as Ashley told Mikey it would. That is, until Gerard tried to go with Brooke when she left later in the day, as Ashley said she would.

When Brooke came in to tell them she was leaving Gerard jumped up, "I'll go with you!"

"No, that's okay babe. I'll just go."

When she walked out the door Gerard went straight up to Ashley and Taylor, "What is up with her today?" he asked.

"Okay so, I'm not gonna lie to you, there is something wrong. But I am gonna let her tell you when she is ready to," Ashley told him.

"Yeah. It's not our place," Taylor said.

There were a few moments of silence.

"We should go on a trip," Frank said randomly.

"What? Don't try and change the subject!" Gerard said.

"I'm serious. Everything is so stressful here. Let's take a vacation," Frank said.

"That sounds good to me! Let's do it!" Ashley agreed.

"I'm in!" said Taylor.

"Me too. That sounds awesome!" Mikey agreed.

"Majority rules! I'll go talk to Brooke," Ashley said.

"You know where she is?" Gerard asked.

"Yes. Of course I do. I wouldn't let her leave without me knowing where she is."

"DISNEY WORLD!" Frank shouted.

"YES!" Mikey agreed.

"What?" Gerard asked.

"It's settled then, we're going to Disney World!" Ashley established on her way out the door.

Ashley approached Brooke slowly. She was sitting on the ground next to her families' graves. She heard Ashley walk up, as Ashley knew she would.

"I didn't like them much when they were alive, but now that they are gone…" she broke off. Ashley knelt down and hugged her.

"Hey babe, Frankie had a great idea. He wants to take a vacation, He wants us to go to Disney World!" Ashley told her.

Brooke cracked a small smile, "That sounds great. I could use a vacation right now. Frankie is so smart!"

"Yeah, He always knows when it's time for an intervention!" Ashley and Brooke laughed.

"Let's go home and pack then babe!" Ashley said.

Brooke took one last look at the gravestones, "Okay. Let's go." And they headed home to pack for their trip.

Chapter 14: We're going to Disney World!

They got home and everyone was in their rooms packing.

"Well, I better go explain things to Gerard," Brooke said.

"Yeah. He's been really worried all day."

Brooke sighed, "I know that was gonna happen."

Ashley smiled, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine… and then we'll all go to Disney World!"

Brooke laughed and nodded, "Alright, here goes nothing." She walked up stairs and didn't see Gerard. "Where is Gerard?" Frank looked at her, "Outside. You alright love?"

Brooke smiled, "I will be. But first I gotta talk to Gerard." Frank nodded and Brooke went outside.

She went out through the back and through the small garden. In the small grove of trees Gerard sat, looking up at the sky. She walked softly behind him. Gerard sighed and put his face into his hands. Brooke came around and sat on the bench next to him. He say up suddenly, startled.

Brooke blushed and put her head on his shoulder, "Do you want to know where I went?" Gerard kissed her on the forehead, "It would be nice." Brooke smiled and sat up. "Alright," she said, "Do you remember when I told you how I became a vampire?"

Gerard looked up for a moment, then back at Brooke's face, "Yeah. You said one bit you when-" he paused, "when your family was killed…" Brooke smiled, "Yeah."

Gerard covered his face, "Oh God. I can't believe I didn't think of that," he mumbled into his hands. Brooke pulled his hands away from his face, "It's alright. You didn't really have time to think about it. Besides, it's not a big deal anyway."

Gerard looked at her, "Yes it is. You were gone all day. I was overwhelmed with worry! I never considered what you were going through… I never thought about…"

Brooke kissed him gently, "Look, I love you. The only reason I didn't tell you is because I love you and didn't want you to worry about me. But I am telling you now that everything is fine."

Gerard smiled and kissed her passionately, "Alright, I believe you," he looked down, "Just one other thing. Did you… did you go to your Family's gravesite?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes. I do it every year on this day." Gerard nodded, "Okay." He kissed her and picked her up gently. Brooke blushed, "Let's go to Disney World!"

So Brooke began packing. Her and Ashley were the only two not already packed. They were talking to each other from across the hall as they joyfully packed for their wonderful trip.

"What Disney World are we going to?" Frank asked once Ashley and Brooke arrived downstairs with their luggage.

"Florida. So we are defiantly not spending all of our at Disney World… But most of it!" Ashley informed them.


End file.
